


Being 'Wanted'

by Iamfuckingcrazy_ButIamfree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitterness, F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfuckingcrazy_ButIamfree/pseuds/Iamfuckingcrazy_ButIamfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds Erica on the side off the road one night. The two talk and build up a friendship with something slightly romantic on the side.  </p>
<p>ps. I suck at summaries so please read my one-shot. It's probably better that it may seem ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being 'Wanted'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Erica/Stiles seems to be an unpopular pairing so I thought 'Why not?'
> 
> This will probably be a one-shot, but if you want my to continue, I will consider it :) 
> 
> This one-shot is set during season 2 of 'Teen Wolf'.
> 
> Please leave any comments and feedback you might have. This is my first ever story/one-shot so please be gentle.

Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose. At this moment he’s sitting in his Jeep thinking about it all. Lydia couldn’t be the Kanima. She couldn’t be. Him, Scott and Allison just had to prove that to Derek. Stiles glances up and something catches his eye. That something is Erica Reyes. She’s sitting on the sidewalk with a cigarette between her painted red lips. She has her eyes shut. Stiles only knows this because of the streetlight that highlights her attractive features. 

Despite his better judgement he gets out of his car. He takes a seat next to her and Stiles decides that he is in the zone of bad decision making. 

Erica’s eyes are still closed, but he knows that she’s aware of his presence. And he’s right. His scent fills her nostrils like a sweet perfume. 

“I didn’t know you smoked” He says breaking the silence.

Erica’s eyes flutter open. “I don’t usually.” She responds. “I just thought I’d try it now that I’ve got improved healing and all”. 

Stiles nods. He knows that it’s unwise to talk to someone like Erica, but he can’t resist. “Why are you here, Erica? Don’t you have somewhere to be? Someone who cares for you?” Stiles acknowledges that his last sentence came out harsher than he intended. 

“No one that I want” 

Stiles snorts. “That’s hard to believe. After all, you’ve got men and women who’d pluck and eye out just to catch your attention”.

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you? You’ve been in both positions before”. She states in a coy tone of voice. A tone of voice she only adopted recently.

Stiles realizes that she is referring to Lydia Martin and herself. The last time they'd spoken, Erica had told Stiles about her crush on him. Stiles wasn’t sure what would have been an appropriate reaction. 

“Not that I blame you for ignoring me. Especially after that video of me pissing myself went viral”. Stiles thinks about the girl you who used to fade into the shadows at school. It was only until someone made a snide comment that she would fade back into view. He remembers when she dressed in clothing that was modest and asexual. It was the opposite now.

“No, but you are resentful.” Stiles retorts.

Erica puffs smoke into his face, smirking when he coughs. “I have the right to be do I not? All those fuckers at school made my life even more unbearable than it was destined to be”.

Once again, the duo fall back into a silence. 

“I know that you don’t care, but I want you to know that I’m sorry” He knows that she’s bound to have heard that before. Only difference is that he truly means it. 

Erica continues to stare forward and doesn’t say a word. 

So Stiles continues “If you have nowhere to go then you can stay with me at my house for the night.” He is aware that this could possibly be a setup planned by Derek and the rest of his pack, but something in her eyes tells him that it’s not.

“If you think that this is going to get me to trust you, it’s not. She says shaking her head slightly.

“Listen to my heartbeat. Come stay with me for the night and no I'm not planning on hurting you or anything”.

Erica smiles very temporarily when she hears that his heartbeat stayed steady. 

“So is that a ‘yes’?” He says, smiling slightly. 

Erica looks at him, nods her head and doesn’t even try to suppress her grin. 

They both get up and walk towards his Jeep. Stiles opens the door for Erica.

“After you, Catwoman”.

Erica smiles wider and laughs lightly. For once she feels truly wanted. She likes that.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so if you're reading this I can only assume you've gotten to the end. I hope you liked it! Remember to leave comments and feedback. 
> 
> By the way: I hope Erica and Stiles were in character. I'm still not sure how I feel about the way I've written them :/


End file.
